Ecos Equidistantes
by KoSato1910
Summary: Después de varios años de relación y matrimonio entre Asami y Korra en su dimensión de origen, algo malo ha pasado, pero Korra no desistirá en encontrar su lugar en un mundo tan nuevo y extraño, pero quizá solo quizá encuentre a quien le ha dado fuerzas… o Quizá no. Tiene demasiado Angst, Korrasami, pendejadas y sucesos reales, la definiría como mezcla de realidad/ficción 18
1. Chapter 1

**Ecos Equidistantes (Korrasami AU Fusion Realm)**

**Resumen:**

Después de varios años de relación y matrimonio entre Asami y Korra en su dimensión de origen, algo malo ha pasado, pero Korra no desistirá en encontrar su lugar en un mundo tan nuevo y extraño, pero quizá solo quizá encuentre a quien le ha dado fuerzas… o Quizá no.

Tiene demasiado Angst, Korrasami, pendejadas y sucesos reales, la definiría como mezcla de realidad/ficción (Aunque algunas veces, la realidad supera a la ficción) +18 **[No recomiendo para corazones de pollo, aunque la verdad si me ha hecho llorar mientras la escribo, advertidos están]**

**Perfiles:**

Korra Sato (Diana G)

Edad: 29/34. 5'2 (1.61) 63kg

Cromáticas: Azul (en casi todas las tonalidades) Negro, plata y gris. (Otros no ocasionales o esporádicos)

Morena, complexión media (Aunque para ella unos cuantos kilos de más, es una pesadilla) Ojos café oscuro, Cabello castaño oscuro cortado de forma asimétrica dejando el lado izquierdo descubierto dejando ver dos perforaciones en la oreja y el lado derecho cubierto a la altura de la barbilla, tiene dos tatuajes, uno en cada antebrazo; el derecho tiene a Raava en degrades azules (Su recordatorio de quien es/fue) y en el izquierdo tiene un vape que tiene en la cubierta un maneral de maquina y un grano de café (Una fusión de lo que se dedicaba y lo que hace ahora, ella lo denomina Vaperista) tiene varias cicatrices tanto de guerra y uno que otro accidente.

Su vestimenta por lo general no cambia mucho, sus clásicos jeans con playeras de comics, vapeo o Japón, bombers, sudaderas o sacos con zapatos cómodos, casi siempre lleva gorra tipo snapback. (Jamas la verás con un vestido o una falda)

Fue fumadora desde hace un tiempo, el vapeo de cierta forma le salvo la vida, literalmente NO se despega de sus dispositivos de vapeo (Vapea en demasía), jamas pensó en dedicarse al vapeo como trabajo, pero se le facilita bastante, se dedica a la venta de estos dispositivos.

Su personalidad es introvertida, a pesar de relacionarse bien dentro de lo que cabe con las relaciones actuales, aun actualmente se siente dividida entre dos dimensiones, aun a sabiendas de quien es aún le cuesta mucho hacerse a la idea de no ser solamente Korra, la idea de usar un cuerpo e identidad de alguien más.

Historia Previa:

Korra llega a CDMX hace 4 años (2015) después de sacrificar su vida en la ultima batalla contra Lee Park protegiendo a Ciudad Republica y su dimensión de origen (D. 44) Perdiéndolo todo, y por una fuerza misteriosa se le hace ocupar el cuerpo de una chica moribunda llamada Diana en la dimensión 34, en esos años le costaba relacionarse con las personas del circulo en el que se halla, en el camino se encuentra con personas con cierto poder espiritual haciéndose llamar DMT (Divino Mortal Eterico) haciendo reconectar su poder en cierta medida, sin embargo se siente sola y fragmentada, atormentada por la culpa y el dolor aun mostrando su característica sonrisa de lado.

Asami Sato (Ivonne M)

Edad: 26/35. 5'4 (1.67) 52kg

Tez blanca, ojos cafés oscuro, muy delgada de rasgos un tanto mezclados, cabello negro crespo (aunque se lo alacía) por lo general con un corte bob o pixie, no tiene tatuajes o perforaciones aparentes.

Su vestimenta debe ser formal por el tipo de empleo que lleva.

Trabaja como asistente directivo de una empresa de telefonía móvil y no tardara mucho en ascender.

Se le ha visto fumar unas cuantas veces, cosa que a Korra no le gusta en lo absoluto.

Su personalidad es un tanto misteriosa, pero de alguna forma es "amable" con la gente con la que convive, salvo por las personas que conoce se le sabe que es un tanto sarcástica, pero es de mente perspicaz y un genio agudo.

Historia Previa:

Asami llega a Ivonne meses después de la muerte de Korra en la dimensión 44, en la búsqueda frenética de Asami necesita un cuerpo para poder interactuar con este mundo, jamas sospecharía de que Korra estuviera en el cuerpo de Diana teniendo referencia de que ella fuera amiga de Ivonne años antes de los sucesos, sabiendo que Korra esta en el cuerpo de Diana, Ivonne se alejo por un tiempo hasta que Asami le explico que es una facultad (Medium) y que ella estaba buscando a su amada después de morir, todo ello a Ivonne le resulto confuso en un inicio, pero siendo guiada por Asami, y coexistiendo a la vez ha podido comprender su poder, en el trayecto de todo esto le ha dejado muchas preguntas sin contestar y sentimientos encontrados, que no podrá corresponder a Korra.

_**Preludio: Memorias pasadas, insistiendo en el presente.**_

**187 DG**

En ese año en la dimensión 44, hubo una ola de atentados en todo el mundo; Korra en su papel de avatar, ha podido evitar muchos en la medida de su alcance salvando bastantes vidas civiles, pero en su travesía la acompaña el amor de su vida la CEO Asami Sato quien acompaña a su esposa en todas la aventuras que implica el deber de buscar la paz, no hace unos 8 años antes dieron sus votos matrimoniales, tanto una como la otra juraron cuidarse una a la otra, cumpliendo las dos cabalmente… Sin embargo; No puedes postergar lo inevitable… A esa ley inexorable nadie escapa, ni siquiera el avatar.

En una noche de verano tuvo el peor de sus presentimientos, mas que el pudo haber sentido con Zaheer o bien Kuvira, esa sensación tan real que un sueño puede ser capaz de ser tan tangible en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos, no quería inquietar a Asami, sabia como reaccionaria la ingeniero, dentro de ella sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su favor, lo sentía tanto ella como Raava en lo mas recóndito de sus existencias, con mas fuerzas que las vidas pasadas que han transcurrido. Raava lo sabia solo le dijo a Korra:

"Lo que tenga que Ser, Será"

Durante los ataques, la población en general ha resultado afectada entre las pérdidas humanas, desplazamientos forzados en el intento de salvar a los civiles, los gobiernos han convulsionado por la zozobra misma, intentando encontrar la forma de detener al criminal que ha hecho una gran mella en el afán de apoderarse del mundo, es una meta casi cliché, pero al final poco a poco lo ha logrado.

En una tarde de verano Korra se enfrentaría a su destino; Lee Park, el perpetrador de los ataques daría su golpe final, creando una bomba de energía tan mortífera que se podría comparar en poder 7 veces el poder del cañón de Kuvira, quizá teniendo como referencia, el tipo tenia una mente tan aguda para saber en donde golpear con exactitud para desatar el infierno y el pandemónium, no solo borrando a Ciudad Republica, sino una gran parte de la Republica Tierra y las islas de la tribu Aire y Bhanti. Durante la batalla que se llevaba a cabo con todo el poder militar de las naciones, en distintos puntos en específico, Korra llevaba a cabo el plan para poder para en seco a Park, sin embargo el sueño que tuvo días antes, lo indicaba; tenia que elegir: El bien común o quedarse con Asami; ambas opciones son muy claras en cada final: La primera, debía morir para restaurar la paz como es el deber que se le marco desde su nacimiento, la segunda era infactible, por mas que intentara estar con su amada, estarían huyendo todo el tiempo y al final ella siendo capturada y posiblemente usada como arma de destrucción. Con los ojos cerrados intentaba aclarar su mente, pero su intranquilidad era totalmente visible para Asami, tantos años de conocerse las habían llevado a intuir que ocurría una con la otra.

\- Korra, estas bien?

\- S-si Asami, solo estoy un poco preocupada por los demás, eso es todo.

\- No puedes mentirme y lo sabes, puedo sentir tu tensión y tu temor.

Korra aun con los ojos cerrados tensó mas el cuerpo, intento respirar profundo para liberarse de esa terrible sensación que la invadía; abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con esas esmeraldas, inesperadamente le dio un beso intenso en los labios de la CEO, después de ello se alejo se llevo la mano derecha cubriendo sus ojos en un intento de no dejar escapar unas lagrimas de pesar, y decidió soltar antes de salir del edificio de Industrias Futuro y enfrentarse a Lee Park:

\- Asami, quizás no vuelva con vida después de esto… Perdóname.

Al terminar la oración salió a vuelo en su planeador, Asami quedó congelada ante tal declaración… Su sangre se heló al escuchar la seriedad de la voz de Korra, eran muy pocas las ocasiones que ese tono de voz se hacía presente, en cuanto salió de su ensimismamiento, se llevo la mano en la boca en un intento de ahogar un suspiro lleno de angustia, maldita sea… Tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera para que tan funesta sentencia no se cumpliera, pero… ¿Que podía hacer ella? Intento ver en algunos de los mapas donde las batallas que van a beligerar, tenía que haber algún indicio, pista o lo que fuere, en uno de los planos hallo el posible daño de la bomba central, entonces se dio cuenta de una fatídica verdad; tenia las manos atadas, además si el cálculo grosso modo de Korra debía salir de la ciudad a como diera lugar, sin tardar salió al aeródromo de la ciudad para tomar un Aero plano y ponerse a salvo; saco de su chaqueta una fotografía mostrando tanto a Korra como a ella misma en el día de su boda, una lagrima de pesar e impotencia salió de sus ojos y despego de inmediato asegurándose que el tanque tenia suficiente combustible para sobre volar el área a una distancia y altitud seguras. Asami sabia que por los planos que el ultimo dispositivo había sido colocado en el portal espiritual de la ciudad, su esposa debe estar ahí peleando contra el terrorista si se le puede llamar así, sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió el vehículo a ese lugar, en cuestión de minutos estaría ahí.

\- Korra, no puedes hacerme esto…. ¡NO AHORA MALDICION!

Korra había llegado a su destino, una percepción de escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero ya había sopesado todo, así que a estas alturas de ganar la guerra no tenia duda de lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, el pensamiento de dejar sola a Asami le hacia mella como una astilla en la mente, trago saliva antes de encararse a ese desquiciado, lo que se convirtió en una conversación un tanto vivaz antes de combatir:

\- Así que el avatar viene como siempre a ser quien termina lo divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? Me parece cínico de tu parte hablar con soltura de un genocidio.

\- Además de tu poder que es sorprendente, eres suspicaz; debería felicitarte.

\- Déjate de estupideces Park, sabemos por que los dos estamos aquí…

\- Claro, el avatar siempre termina siendo criado como ganado para ser sacrificado, solo para el fin común.

Korra, no se movía solo esperaba el primer movimiento para contraatacar, al terminar Park de hablar hábilmente saco un cuchillo de su ropa dispuesto a herir a Korra, el avatar en un juego hábil de sus habilidades libra el primer golpe y golpea con tierra control, Park por su parte, aparentemente no se inmutaba ante tal despliegue de poder, al contrario reía de forma casi demente, la pelea era pareja de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero un lado de la balanza se inclino a su favor sacando una especie de mini cañón de su piernera de piel y un desplazamiento rápido acciono ese dispositivo, acertando en su blanco, hiriendo a Korra en el hombro. El avatar cayo de forma brusca al suelo terroso de espaldas y soltando un grito de dolor que quien lo escuchase, se le quedaría grabado por mucho tiempo, el ardor y el dolor se apoderaron de ella, en un vistazo rápido vio que su hombro izquierdo sangraba profusamente, su visión se nublo pero por podía dejar eso así, como pudo se levanto con dificultad con la respiración pesada; a lo lejos quiz metros lejos de ella Park reía con una alevosía que irritaba.

\- Sorprendida, ¿verdad? El viejo Hiroshi era un loco visionario, tanto que estas bellezas son tan efectivas.

\- ¡Cállate!

Korra aun en sus condiciones sabía que no debía fallar en ninguna circunstancia, seguía dando embates alternando los 4 elementos y el metal; debía anularlo a toda costa, en varias acciones rápidas llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo, no sabía que Park estaba dispuesto a consumar su imperio, y así continuaron por varios minutos, lo dos ya al limite de sus fuerzas Park saco su ultima jugada. El detonador de su fulminante travesía, sin dudarlo un segundo y apuntando su arma directamente hacia el avatar haciendo amenaza de que su hacia un solo movimiento lo accionaria, Korra sosteniendo su hombro en un intento de contener la hemorragia, con demás golpes y contusiones y cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo se congelo por un instante, que para ella le pareció una eternidad, en sus pensamientos jamas se le ocurrió usar el estado avatar; la voz de Raava volvió a escucharse en la mente de Korra haciendo mención de aquella frase "Lo que tenga que ser, será", Korra le pidió de forma silenciosa dejarla usar el estado avatar una ultima vez, sabia que el riesgo de morir en el estado era grande, pero el precio de perder al avatar es poco comparado con una matanza a gran escala e incluso la destrucción del mundo espiritual. En una celeridad tan rápida como el viento mismo y tan lenta para la percepción de Korra se desplazo para contener la fuerza de la bomba que Lee Park acciono sin hesitar, riendo de forma maniática, un circulo de luz purpura se formo a modo de una ola que sin anunciar tenia a la muerte instantánea para cualquier ser viviente en el área, Korra en el estado avatar logro parar el daño en una gran medida, sin embargo en cuanto se aclaro la vista del lugar, se podía vislumbrar la destrucción del área, dejando a ver dos figuras en el suelo, el cadáver irreconocible de Park y a Korra tendida en el suelo con una herida fatal en el pecho con los ojos en azul brillante dejando ver que no pudo salir del estado avatar a tiempo.

Asami tenia una vista que solo pocos podrían observar, pero vio con terror como su amada caía al suelo con ese prototipo que vio en papeles, un terrible presentimiento le presiono el corazón Korra tenía razón; en cuanto vio que la detonación del artefacto venia encima de ella voló lo más lejos que podía con pocos metros de margen salvó su vida, pero la tolvanera de polvo impedía ver la magnitud del daño de ese aparato de un poder tan amenazante como mortal. Pasaron varios minutos para que se aclara la vista; bajo con cautela observando el panorama, vio el cadáver de ese hombre, una arcada fue la respuesta inmediata a la repulsión que le provocaba, no menos de 10 metros vio a Korra en el suelo con los ojos resplandeciendo, no dudo en correr al auxilio de su compañera de vida. Con sumo cuidado y por costumbre revisó el cuerpo de Korra en busca de las heridas que amenazaban la vida del avatar, un suspiro de angustia se dejo escapar al notar la herida fatal en el pecho, una gota de agua salada salió de los ojos de Asami cayendo en el rostro de Korra haciéndola salir del estado de seminconsciencia que se encontraba.

\- 'Sami, que… cof, cof… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Korra, tranquila… Solo quédate conmigo… Por favor.

\- Lo… siento… amor, te falle…

\- No, no digas eso por favor, nos has salvado a todos…

\- Cof, cof… eso parece… pero…

\- Korra, despierta! ¡No te duermas!

\- No… no llores… me… duele… cuando lo haces… solo… bésame…

Asami acato esa última oración, la beso por ultima vez, a la par de que Korra exhalaba su ultimo aliento y al mismo tiempo el destello de sus ojos en estado avatar desaparecía, la CEO sacudía el cuerpo de su amada en un tanteo tardío de mantener a Korra viva, pero ya era tarde, el color de piel de Korra palideció de inmediato y ya no respiraba. Asami destrozada sollozo abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa dejando salir un grito de dolor que solo los espíritus que pululaban alrededor fueron testigos.

Korra despertó en un espacio muy oscuro, tanto que no podía ver su mano, era una esas experiencias en donde no sabia con certeza donde se encontraba… Una voz muy grave casi parecida a la de un sabio venerable se hizo oír, haciendo eco en Korra de forma apabullante.

\- Avatar Korra, tu tiempo en este mundo termino, pero tu tarea no termina.

Un sonido parecido al chasquido de dedos se escuchó y Korra se sintió absorbida por un vórtice invisible, siendo llevada al olvido…

**2015**

Un accidente como tantos en la CDMX, tan presente como caótica como es la naturaleza intempestiva de esta, en el cruce de una avenida muy concurrida del centro de la ciudad… Una motoneta atropello a una chica de forma tan brutal que los pocos testigos sabían que esa mujer había muerto en el acto, en cuanto las autoridades se hicieron presentes corroboraron lo evidente la mujer de 25 años con uniforme de bachillerato murió por las heridas internas de este fatídico incidente… Pero algo inesperado, mejor dicho, imposible… sucedió

La chica que fue declarada muerta hace mas de 20 minutos tosió de forma brusca incorporándose de forma drástica, soltando un grito de dolor y haciendo mueca de este, su mirada se veía confundida, como si de un trance se tratara, dio un vistazo a su entorno… Su mente en claro desorden intentaba darse respuestas, pero no las hallaba, se miro las manos, la ropa, el entorno… Pero ¿qué diablos? – se cuestiono en voz alta, un paramédico consternado le toco el hombro preguntándole si se encontraba bien, la respuesta de la joven fue un golpe certero a la cara del pobre tipo… La expresión de la muchacha era evidente, no se sabe que ha pasado o que sucede, tomo por inercia sus cosas, una mochila negra y salió corriendo de la ambulancia.

Llevada por la rutina casi mecánica, se encontró en una estación del metro, con la respiración pesada y el cuerpo lastimado, intento armar con un poco de calma lo que estaba sucediendo, una voz familiar se escucho en sus adentros tratando de calmarla.

\- Korra, puedes oírme?

\- Raava, eres tú?

\- Si, lo soy, pero trata de tranquilizarte estas llamando un poco la atención.

\- ¿En… en donde estamos?

\- No sabría decirte, por lo que percibo estamos en otro cuerpo, tratemos de usar la memoria mental del cuerpo para ubicarnos.

A medida que Korra escuchaba la voz de Raava se calmó, mientras hurgaba en la mente del cuerpo que esta ocupando… En medio de esas acciones reviso la cartera… Ciudad de México, 2015, PTB Alimentos y bebidas, Estudiante, 25 años… Diana E. G…

\- No… Puede… Ser…

Tomo un aparato que le parecía demasiado extraño, pero lo manejaba de forma intuitiva, demasiado maquinal que de cierta forma le asustaba, hizo revisión de archivos, redes sociales, fotografías y demás detalles que le ayudarían a comprender, pero en lugar de ello le consternaron más, por inercia reviso el reloj de pulsera en la muñeca derecha advirtiendo que debería llegar a algún sitio, pero ¿cuál?, lo más lógico es a casa, tomando la referencia de que es estudiante. De una forma tan habituada tomo el metro* y regreso donde la mente marca que es su domicilio.

Durante el viaje, la gente le veía un tanto raro, quizá por las lesiones, o la mirada que tenía consigo… Lo desconocía, de momento, sabía que se sentía exhausta y adolorida, lo único que quería era dormir e intentar despertar, quizá todo lo que ha experimentado ha sido una pesadilla de mal gusto, que tal vez comió demasiado anoche y que mañana despertara con Asami; pero no sucedió así, en cuanto llego al domicilio, quien la mente identifica como la madre de Diana, la miro con una preocupación maternal, revisando las heridas de su "hija", haciendo cuestionamientos de que había sucedido, le comento que una moto la golpeo, por motivos muy evidentes, no iría al colegio, era mas importante la salud que el rendimiento académico. Después de curarla, y le dio la cena y la mando a dormir, condenándola a dormir temprano para recuperarse y tener una cita médica, para descartar algo más grave.

El cuerpo parecía una maquina realizando las acciones sin que Korra interviniese, después de cambiarse de ropa para dormir, se dejo caer sobre la cama que en realidad era la cama de debajo de una litera, ya una vez acostada comenzó en silencio a estudiar donde se encontraba, posters de anime, peluches de diferentes animaciones, ropa regada sobre la cama, una computadora, figuras de caricaturas, una espada… Se perdió en lo que veía, pero al mismo tiempo, en un solo flashazo recordó lo que sucedió, mientras dormitaba: Lee Park, la pelea, la bomba… Asami… se despertó de forma tan brusca que termino golpeando la cabeza contra la barra de metal, quedando inconsciente.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

* Edad actual/en LOK

* Korra no sabe cómo vergas sabe usar el metro, pero lo usa.

Si! Después de un chingovergueromadral de tiempo, ¡se me ocurre algo nuevo!  
Tal como lo menciona el resumen, sería como el después del pinche hiatus de Between Music and flavor que no me sale nada chido, pero ahí les va otra montaña de historias sad, neta que esta si va a estar un tanto más fuerte de pasarme de verga con Korra y Asami **VOZ EN OFF: ¡Pero si Korra eres tú!** ¡Cállate ALV! Espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta, reclamo, sugerencia o bien un sukulento osi osi, háganmelo saber.


	2. Cap1 La carrera más difícilRespuestas

Cap.1 La carrera más difícil de la vida/Respuestas.

Después de ese día, Korra tuvo que adaptarse a su ¨nueva vida¨ siendo una estudiante tardía de preparatoria o mejor dicho bachillerato técnico, a las relaciones, por lo poco que indago la persona que "sigue" siendo tiene una relación con un muchacho que compartía lo que era ser un DMT, desde luego pasatiempos, actividades y desde luego malos hábitos, entre ellos; el tabaquismo cosa que en realidad le disgustaba en todo lo que ella procuraba como sano, pero el cuerpo se lo demandaba y bastante, después de aquella consulta, el médico le aconsejo unos días de descanso en especial por los golpes que por "fortuna" no fueron serios a tal punto que no se vería comprometida la vida o la movilidad, así que esos días serian de descanso, al menos para Korra serviría para comprender la vida familiar, que le parecía demasiado cercana y caótica al mismo tiempo, durante esos días le ayudo más para saber qué tipo de carrera estaba cursando, cosa que en realidad le costaba un poco de trabajo saber que el hecho de que su promedio dependía de no solo de los conocimientos, sino también de su habilidad en la cocina, cuando ella JAMAS ha estado involucrada con ello, pero de alguna forma lo hacía y de forma tan cabal que no parecía que la persona que fue Diana jamas se hubiera ido, pero Korra solo dejaba que en parte la memoria física y parte de los recuerdos se apoderaran de ella y solo hacia el trabajo indicado, salvo por ello fuera de la escuela solía "intentar" comportarse como la persona que los demás están acostumbradas, pero en su soledad, sabe quién es durante varios días no deja de pensar el por qué esta en este sitio, quien la mando, que tiene que hacer aquí, un lugar que aparentemente tiene un avance tecnológico de unos 100 años o un poco más, pero el comportamiento de la sociedad es un poco más errático que en su lugar de origen, pero sigue comportando de forma indiferente como todos los demás, en su vida privada, suele tener roces con la familia actual y de una forma le frustra por la poca libertad que se le da a pesar de su edad actual, pero lo afronta sabiendo su posición.

Los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas; meses, y ella termino por resignarse a lo que es ahora, una estudiante mayor de 20 años, con una relación de pareja que parecía ser eterna con una carrera impecable y un futuro promisorio en el rubro que se encuentra, pero un día algo cambio; Adrian acercándosele muy sospechoso le susurro al oído:

"Se quién eres, Avatar Korra"

En ese instante le pareció a Korra que se había acostumbrado al nombre secular de Diana, se detuvo el tiempo y unos minutos se quedo helada de la impresión; ese muchacho era Adrian, el novio de Diana, pero eso no parecía importar, en la expresión de Adrian era una combinación entre enojo y consternación, pero lo que Korra ignoraba es que Adrian era una persona con cierto poder espiritual, por mas que Korra se ocultase, eventualmente alguien sacaría la verdad y para ella no seria conveniente, siendo honesta, sería más fácil que le dieran el diagnostico de enfermedad mental y posiblemente medicada, sabia bien que no podía revelar su identidad, además de no tener ni un ápice de poder, en ese caso esta reducida a ser solo un humano sin poder o manejo elemental alguno, visiblemente desencajada salió del aula y fue al baño, estando en esa habitación se remojo la cara para tratar de despegarse de esa sensación de escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, pero Raava estaría allí para apoyarla.

\- - Korra, Estas bien?

\- - No lo se Raava, esa sensación de Deja Vu ya la había percibido antes…

\- - Lo sé, pero recuerda que no podemos hacer algo mas en este lugar y después de todo has tomado el lugar de Diana cabalmente y no puedes levantar sospecha.

\- - Estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, pasando los meses no entiendo por Qué…

\- - Quizá el tiempo te ayude a encontrar esa respuesta amiga mía, pero por ahora no puedes caer en ese juego, recuerda solo eres una mortal en este sitio.

Después de aquella conversación, Korra se vio un poco mas consciente de su entorno y una vez recuperada retomo sus actividades extracurriculares, durante aquel tiempo el ser estudiante "modelo" ha sido la meta de Diana/Korra a pesar de algunos eventos que la colocaron en el ojo mediático de la comunidad estudiantil del plantel, como aquella ocasión que con apoyo de algunos profesores y alumnos para destituir al director por malos manejos y enriquecimiento ilícito a costa del estudiantado y plantilla laboral, la ocasión que organizaron un paro de labores por un evento ocurrido en el país; y sobre todo no estar apegada a las normas del reglamento, como un uso ortodoxo de su indumentaria habitual y de prácticas, no usar los materiales acorde a cierta materia y de otros comportamientos que pudieron ameritar la expulsión, sin embargo Korra conocía bien los estatutos y se apegaba a ellos; siempre y cuando le permitieran de cierta forma torcerlos o ejecutar algo fuera de ellos, sin contar el conocimiento de Diana la volvieron en el arquetipo perfecto de una "alumna perfectamente rebelde"; durante ese año también su "vida Familiar" se torno en cierta forma caótica debido a que ese año en especial Korra ya demostraba poco a poco a mostrarse mas como ella misma a ser Diana, eso lo demostró precisamente al cambiar un día para otro su nombre en redes sociales usando su nombre dejando a un lado el nombre secular, eso si usando el apellido del amor de su vida, dándole cierto recuerdo diario de quien fue y que de alguna forma se acerca a quien es mas que nada al cierto parecido físico y dejando vislumbrar su personalidad, a lo que Adrian no lo tomo de buen modo a tal punto de terminar la relación sentimental que llevaba con "Diana" negándose a quien fuera la mujer que amo, era otra persona, un alma diferente y personalidad contrastante en todo sentido probable, de tal forma que también los padres se dieron cuenta de tal cambio pero no lo tomaron como algo serio debido a que su hija es una mujer consciente de sus asuntos.

Han pasado unos meses, el Avatar se ha acostumbrado a su nueva vida, como suele serlo, de cierta forma esta forma de vida le parecía un tanto monótona; sin embargo, en ese tiempo su cuerpo actual ya daba señales de poder usar sus habilidades, salvo que en forma muy débil, era de esperarse; los limites físico-energéticos de esta dimensión son bastante acortados para la capacidad de Korra misma, si en dado caso de usarlos, por ende terminaba agotada, pero a medida de que el tiempo transcurría, se hizo de interés de personas cercanas a Adrian y a quien conocía a "Mina" como se le conocía a la persona anterior en este tipo de negocios.

Pal, una chica 4 años menor que Korra tenia un rango de respeto en la "sociedad secreta" que dirigía con otros similares a ella desde hace uno años antes de los sucesos actuales en ese tiempo había conocido a Diana, se dio cuenta del cambio súbito de esta, en cuanto ella se percato de ello, no dudo en contactar a quien en vida conoce como una de sus elementos importantes y amiga de ese tiempo. Esto dio pie a una de esas conversaciones que se convierte en piezas importantes para las dos y quizá en una confrontación que Korra no estaba preparada:

\- - Que hay, Pal?

\- - Puedes dejar de fingir, sé que no eres Diana.

Korra se rasca la cabeza de forma que hace denotar su nerviosismo.

\- - Creo que no soy tan buena que digamos… De acuerdo no lo soy, pero que quieres de mi?

Pal toma una posición de pelea, no es una postura agresiva, mas bien seria defensiva en todo caso, su expresión cambia de una forma un tanto confusa para Korra, era una mezcla entre agresión, pero tristeza y consternación; Korra parece comprender, ella sabe que no quiere pelear, pero si en dado caso no tendrá opción.

\- - Que mierda le has hecho a Diana? Dímelo o no tendré opción que matarte.

\- - Wowowowow, con calma, me temo que no tengo respuesta de e…

Korra no alcanzo a completar la oración ya que Pal comenzó a atacar usando una técnica que Korra jamas vio en su vida, lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques cercanos y usar un poco de sus habilidades para evadir los ataques de largo alcance, pero a fuerza de utilizar sus poderes, se iba debilitando más.

\- - Pal, por favor… No quiero lastimarte, y se que tampoco lo quieres… así que, te lo pido detente…

Korra cayo sobre sus rodillas en el pasto seco que les rodeaba con la respiración agitada, visiblemente agotada por el sobresfuerzo que sometió a su cuerpo actual, entre tanto Pal se torno mas consciente de que la persona que estaba confrontándola, usaba otro tipo de manejo de energía, mas bien era un manejo elemental; algo muy extraño entre los miembros conocidos del grupo de Pal, su cara poseía una expresión de incredulidad, en ese momento el tiempo para ella parcia haberse detenido; Korra intenta incorporarse, pero su cuerpo mermado le traiciona haciéndole caer de forma pesada al suelo, en ese momento sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

\- - Maldita sea… lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo. Pero, aunque me mates ella no volverá ni yo volveré a donde pertenecía.

Korra intentaba permanecer consciente, se sentía realmente exhausta o quizá peor… Lo sentía tanto en cuerpo y en alma, se dio cuenta de que aposto demasiado, en realidad estando en el suelo podría esperar cualquier otra cosa, después de todo… No tenía nada que perder…

NOTAS FINALES: Si, si lo se, ya se que paso un chingo de cosas, pero entre la maldita pandemia y demás, termine barrida de mi trabajo y sin empleo todo se complica, pero también me había hecho superpendeja en escribir, pues ahora se me metió todo el mame de Catradora que AMO, neta, quizá en algún tiempo se me ocurra un one shot o no se, en lo que mientras disfruten y sean felices.


	3. Cap 2: Naked heart, naked soul

Korra esperaba sentir el golpe de gracia, solo se dejó llevar por lo poco que percibía del entorno que era lo único que tenía para saberse consciente, por más que intento moverse su cuerpo se lo negaba, a lo que calculaba serian horas o días para recuperarse del magnánimo desgaste y no quería tocar la energía de Raava, quería hacerlo por pie propio... Quizá estaba pensando demasiado, esa manía de sobre meditar las cosas ya era muy frecuente en ella desde meses, en esos pensamientos confusos alimentados por el cansancio se estaban mezclando con el estado de semi trance actual, pero es interrumpido por Pal que la miraba con sincera inquietud.

\- ¿Oye, puedes oírme?... Hey, despierta!

Pal le movía el hombro a Korra mientras le bombardeaba con preguntas en espera de una respuesta.

\- Si... Creo que...

Korra entrecerraba los ojos, el sopor le estaba ganando y en un instante dejo de notar lo que ocurría, Pal se dio cuenta de que Korra ya estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero aún seguía respirando de forma tenue, mejor dicho, casi imperceptible, como pudo llevo el peso muerto de esa chica que intento matar hace unos momentos, para ella a pesar de ser de complexión robusta, tenía una fuerza y condición física de envidia. En su mente rondaban las mismas preguntas sin respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo le invadió un sentimiento de culpa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo sentía como dos corrientes que se unían en una; la primera en haber atacado sin dejar a responder con tranquilidad, ella jamas había sido así ni en tiempos de guerra y la segunda el hecho de haber dejado a Diana sola, eso era un hecho; había transcurrido un buen tiempo en el tanto Diana como ella no se contactaban, pensaba que quizá Diana pudo cometer una locura, su vida personal ya era un caos antes de lo que estaba sucediendo en el presente.

Pal llevo a su casa a "Diana", la ventaja de ese sitio es que técnicamente no había mucho movimiento de su familia y las protecciones energéticas que ella había colocado desde meses, prácticamente ese lugar se había vuelto el refugio y sede de las reuniones llevadas a cabo por "El Circulo", Pal reviso a Korra haciendo uso de sus habilidades de curación a lo cual llego a la conclusión de que el cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente adecuado para soportar a Korra, asimismo los canales de energía de Korra estaban seriamente dañados, algo completamente fuera de lo ordinario tratándose de la historia previa de Diana, o de quien fuera, ese tipo de daño seria la muerte para ese tipo de personas y solo un puñado de DMT podía sobrevivir a eso, no tardó mucho en reestablecerla y dejarla descansar. Por ahora el tiempo no importaba, era fin de semana a lo que Pal dedujo que "Diana" le aviso a sus padres que no llegaría a dormir, además de que el teléfono móvil de esta no sonó en largo rato. Estuvo por un par de horas cuidando los signos vitales y energéticos, aunque eventualmente bajo por algunas cosas y algo de comer.

Korra había dejado el intento de mantenerse consciente, sus percepciones dejaron de ser recibidas en algún momento, el tiempo se reducía a la nada, quitándole importancia a lo que era relevante y al que sucedería después, repentinamente en el instante de un latido de corazón abrió los ojos incorporándose bruscamente, como si despertara de una pesadilla; con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado sintió sus músculos tensos, sin embargo comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba en casa de Pal, poco a poco comenzó a notar el entorno y sus percepciones estaban más claras, entre ellas el hecho de que estuviera en ropa interior; se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de comprender que carajo había sucedió y cuánto tiempo ha pasado, el ver la ventana se dio cuenta de era de noche, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su reloj de pulsera puesto ni su piercing en la oreja izquierda, Pal abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a Korra despierta, dejo en una mesa próxima la comida que había traído, su mirada se pauso por un momento hasta que tomo el valor de iniciar la conversación.

\- Hey...

\- Hey, ahora por lo que se y veo... quiero pensar que tu instinto asesino no quiere matarme...

\- Okey, lo siento. No suelo ser así, ni plan no era ese...

\- Ahh... Vale, matarme... Por lo poco que se, Pal no eres de esa naturaleza, yo debería disculparme; de cierta manera sabes mi nombre, ya todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no saben quién soy o que ha pasado... Pero ahora supongo que me trajiste aquí, te agradezco las atenciones.

\- No hay de qué, pero por favor Korra, quiero respuestas, quiero saber que le paso a Diana, que diablos eres, quiero saberlo todo...

Korra trago saliva, se sobo la sien para despejarse un poco de la sensación abrumadora que se sentía en el aire, respiro profundo antes de confesar todo y aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

\- Mi nombre es Korra, mi lugar de origen es la tribu agua del sur, soy o fui el avatar de mi mundo, morir defendiendo al mundo al que pertenecía, llegue a este mundo en abril... las circunstancias de como llegue son difusas, lo primero que recuerdo es que desperté en una ambulancia, me dolía el cuerpo y desconocía las ropas que tenía puestas, revise lo que había pasado, por lo poco que puedo recordar una motoneta "me atropello" y me habían dado por muerta hasta que desperté en este lugar sin saber que o quien me trajo aquí, he intentado vivir como lo hacía Diana, quizá ya te habías enterado de que corte con Adrian, lo siento hay cosas que no puedo ser como ella, sé que no puedo cubrir la ausencia de ella aunque intentara con el mayor empeño posible, pero hay cosas, límites y asuntos que aun no comprendo. Se que no seré igual a ella, quizá en fuerza o personalidad, pero hay algo que me dijo Adrian me dijo que sabe quién soy y algo que se llama DMT, por lo que tengo de conocimiento remanente de Diana también lo era, pero no sé lo que sea, si tienes la intención de golpearme la acepto, pero eso no hará que ella regrese y que yo recupere mi vida, también he perdido mucho, y eso duele todos los días desde que estoy aquí...

Korra no podía continuar el dolor tanto del cuerpo y recordar todo ello le ha traído recuerdos tan profundos que solo se los guardaba, no podía decir a todo el mundo quien es y cómo es que fue traída a esta vida ligeramente monocromática, en ese punto se dejó llevar por el llanto, se cubrió el rostro dejando salir esa opresión que le dominaba el pecho, estaba temblando, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se abría de esa forma ante alguien, Pal por su parte quedo ligeramente absorta ante toda la información que se le dio de golpe pero cambio a una mirada de preocupación al ver a Korra de esa manera, jamas se le había pasado en la cabeza el sentirse como la persona que tenia de frente, como es que de un momento a otro tu vida ya no volvió a ser la misma, el no ser quien eras, la zozobra de la soledad acechando en todo momento de tu vida y perderlo todo sin oportunidad de retroceder, sin quererlo se le escaparon unas lágrimas al sentir ese peso en un instante; comprendió lo que le sucedía a Korra y no solo eso: Lo sintió como si ella lo hubiese experimentado, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, no hubo palabras y si las hubieran no serían suficientes para aligerar el pesar de Korra, no era necesario solo le dio un abrazo, ese gesto quizá ayude a esta persona que irónicamente quería matar, pero al final entendió que atacaba erróneamente, Korra seguía con esa angustia aplastante, pero el gesto de Pal, le hizo sentir de cierta forma mejor, pero aun sentía el temor de que se le rechazara por no ser quien marca en su credencial o documentos de este lugar, la soledad había sido su compañera, aun estando rodeada de "amigos" de la carrera y colegas del rubro, se tranquilizó un poco y el llanto ceso, respiro un tanto aligerada pero un poco con agitación por el dolor físico, Pal notó eso en seguida, le ayudo para volverla a recostar, se limpió las lágrimas y la conversación continuo.

\- Mas te vale que no te muevas mucho Ko, el desgaste fue completamente excesivo para ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahh... Ko?

\- Jejeje, Ko se oye muy cool, además, decir Korra se me hace largo. Veras, cuando te traje a casa estabas demasiado débil, al revisarte tu cuerpo físico y espiritual estaban totalmente desincronizados, y también tus conexiones de energía estaban rotas, de haber seguido así lo más seguro es que hubieras muerto, pero observando tu energía base, te pudiste mantener bien, además eres un elemental... Eso casi no se ve por este lugar.

\- Estas hablando en términos que no comprendo del todo, me podrías explicar que es DMT?

\- DMT: Divino Mortal Terreno o Eterico, es un término que uno de los aliados del circulo usa o usaban para catalogarnos en seres con manejo de energía o elementos, por lo general los que somos así, tenemos orígenes de termino espiritual diferente al resto de humanos promedio, en mi caso soy una parte ángel y otra hechicera, otros son atlantes, guerreros de otras dimensiones y así, por lo que me has contado vienes de otra dimensión además, sin equivocarme tienes otro tipo de habilidades como percepción extrasensorial, precognición o manipulación de energía no visible al ojo humano común, Diana pertenecía a este grupo, sus cualidades eran apreciadas y ella lo fue... Pero sé que es difícil usar las habilidades aquí, los límites de este mundo hacen muy limitadas nuestras capacidades, pero, aun así, seguimos en secreto para que no se llame la atención, créeme si nos vieran nos catalogarían de dementes y ya ha pasado alguna vez, por ello somos cuidadosos al respecto.

\- Entiendo, ahora diciéndome esto, hay varios fragmentos de memoria que se me vienen a la mente, sonara raro lo que voy a decir, pero... ¿Tienes un cigarro?

\- Jajaja eres una tonta, creo que aun de cierta forma ella sigue presente en ti, aguarda te traeré uno de los que tiene mamá.

\- Jejeje, creo que sí, oye ya me puedo vestir también, me siento rara...

\- Mmmm... Por ahora solo la playera, en tu ropa hay metales y en tus accesorios por igual, aún hay que terminar de afinar algunas cosillas con tu cuerpo y el metal interfiere con las curaciones espirituales, no tardo.

Pal salió del cuarto y Korra se volvió a acomodar, los recuerdos que habían llegado de golpe y le dieron un poco de dolor de cabeza con un mareo intenso, cerro con fuerza los ojos, y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, poco a poco se sintió adormecida, hasta que el sonido de la puerta le despertó del trance, Pal le dio el cigarro y el encendedor, vio que Korra no se había puesto la playera, fue a la silla próxima y le acerco la prenda, Korra se la coloco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y enciende el cigarro, la primera calada le supo a gloria.

\- Vale, mucho mejor... ¿Que tan mal estoy? Tu eres la experta...jejeje

\- Uff... tus conexiones de miembros inferiores están reestablecidos, pero la zona de peligro que es el pecho, esta muy dañado, si te dejo ir e intentas usar tu energía como hace rato... lo vas a pasar mal, lo mejor es que te cure y no hagas cosas estúpidas.

\- ¿Cosas estúpidas? Pero si no he hecho nada...

\- ¿Acaso no haces vigilancias, peleas o algo así?

\- Ehh... no, lo más que puedo hacer es entrenar, pero me detengo cuando siento que llego a mi limite...

\- De acuerdo, pero te diré algo Ko, cuando tienes ese tipo de habilidades y no llegas a ocuparlas para un propósito, se te cataloga como un sin destino... Lo que quiero decir es que, sé que no eres como Diana, pero puedes ayudarnos en el círculo, además queremos saber cómo es que manejas los elementos, si llegara la guerra siempre es grato con un excelente aliado y amigo.

\- ¿Me estas reclutando?

\- Se puede decir que sí, pero si no quieres verte involucrada, puedo bloque...

\- No, en verdad no sé qué me hizo llegar a este lugar, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras otros o las personas que aprecio corren peligro.

\- De acuerdo... Bienvenida y... cuento contigo.

Korra se terminó el cigarro y apago la colilla en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita de noche, decidieron cenar y Pal procedió a realizar la operación, no sería un proceso muy extenso, pero podría ser doloroso, así que Ko de nuevo en boxers y bra deportivo se volvió a recostar, Pal con un movimiento de mano, sumergió a Korra en un estado de inconsciencia y comenzó a reestablecer los nexos rotos del pecho.

Pal a pesar de los pocos años de vida humana, posee un conocimiento casi infinito de manejo energético y curar heridas mortales de esa naturaleza era como un juego de niños, en medio de todo ese proceso, su manejo fue interrumpido por un desconcierto total al hallar los dos núcleos energéticos originales de Diana, eso le parecía ser imposible y esa sería la respuesta a la desincronización de Korra en el cuerpo, podría extraerlos, pero habría de por medio muchos factores: Podría matar a Korra, o podría perder la memoria, estaba mucho en juego, entonces su solución fue juntar los núcleos para ser uno solo y sellarlo, fue una medida de seguridad para evitar que su nueva amiga fuera blanco de ataques debido a estos núcleos tienen un gran poder de alta energía, sin dudarlo se volverían de gran interés para todos los del otro lado, una vez que finalizo, cubrió a Ko con una cobija, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y la dejo dormir, ella por su parte paso al otro lado de la cama; se cambió la pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

Notas finales: Bueno en este momento, empieza a correr bien sobre la marcha, habrá ciertas cosas que harán pensar a Ko, pero no se me desesperen, ahí viene Asami! Y volverá a ser un caos y el pandemonio, la pregunta será en como tomará esto Ivonne, lo sabremos sobre la marcha. Por ahora me despido y sean felices.


End file.
